


What happened last night?

by cffgzc233



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffgzc233/pseuds/cffgzc233
Summary: 第一篇肉文，晚发了，，，





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇肉文，晚发了，，，

Jerome认为他昨天晚上就不该这么轻易地就和他哥走进酒吧，这太......愚蠢了。他也不该去主动接过Jeremiah递给他的酒杯，喝了一口，然后......醉的不省人事。  
等他再次醒来时，自己已经离开了酒吧，仰面躺倒在这个黑乎乎的小房间的地板上，而且，一丝不挂。  
现在想起来真是有点好笑，他们有多久没见面了？十年？九年？这么久的时间过去，Jerome甚至连他哥戴不戴眼镜都不知道了，总之昨晚他没有戴眼镜，还穿着西装打着领带，手上还提着一只棕色的公文包，身边跟着个金发女郎，他管她叫Ecco。  
唔……好像就记得那么多了。另外，他头疼得要命。  
正在他打算要不要搞点破坏，好让这来个人给他解释一下发生了什么的时候，房门毫无预兆地打开了。刺眼的白炽灯光灌满了房间，晃得他睁不开眼。  
“你醒了？”  
Jerome费力睁眼，果然，眼前站着的是货真价实的Jeremiah，居高临下地看着他，更令人火大的是----这个变态还穿着衣服，这更令他感到有一种羞耻感，好像自己是什么动物一样。  
“你想干……唔……”话还没有说出来，眼前这个死变态就一把把他拽过来，强行用舌头撬开他的牙关，贪婪地掠夺他口腔内的每一丝空气，每次探索都会故意扫过他的舌尖，发出啧啧的水声。  
Jerome被这个行为给整懵了。怎么……Jeremiah是在……吻他吗？不过他为什么要吻他？  
过了大概两分钟，Jeremiah才停下这个令人窒息的吻。嘴唇分开，好让Jerome喘上一口气。  
“想玩吗？”Jeremiah轻轻吻上弟弟通红的脸颊，在他耳边低声说道。  
“你……有病……”Jerome试着推开他，但有点力不从心，他手上现在一点力气也没有，使这个原本凶狠的拒绝动作变得更像是在抚摸，他还感觉越来越热……  
Jeremiah几乎是在欣赏这一系列的挣扎。“抱歉，我对你下了药，在那杯酒里。”  
“催眠药。”Jerome喘着气说。  
“还有催情药。”Jeremiah微笑着纠正他，又一次吻上他的嘴唇，一只手按着弟弟的脖子，另一只手则抚上他的腹部，再慢慢滑到胸口。敏感部位受到触碰，Jerome被迫发出一声急促的喘息，这使Jeremiah变本加厉，直接伸手捏住他粉嫩的乳头。  
“唔！放手……”Jerome被这触碰吓到了，立马抽身，想要脱离哥哥的怀抱。  
“放松放松，不要紧张。”Jerome的反应让Jeremiah不是很满意，他伸手扼住了红发男孩的脖子，“这一夜还很长。”  
Jerome不得不哽咽地吸气，脖子上传来的压迫感让他无法正常呼吸，他挣扎着想要离开Jeremiah的控制。  
Jeremiah在他眼神彻底涣散前收手，他不能让弟弟再晕过去，晕过去一次就够了。他凑近弟弟的耳朵，低声威胁，“放松，不然你知道后果如何。”  
Jerome双眼噙着泪，点点头。 长时间的缺氧让他头更疼了。  
“做个好孩子。”Jeremiah轻笑着，上前吻了吻他的额头，再低头轻咬男孩的乳尖，动作比先前的温柔得多，Jerome顺从地发出声带着呜咽的娇喘，没有反抗。  
没有了无用的挣扎，Jeremiah开始放肆地亲吻他、逗弄他，在男孩的颈窝处留下一个个湿漉漉的吻痕，引得他发出一阵阵羞耻的娇喘。  
敏感让Jerome不由自主地往哥哥身上靠靠，他可以明显感受到哥哥身下的硬挺，一直顶着他的大腿内侧，这一切就像……做梦一样……  
突然，Jeremiah停下了所有动作，转而把Jerome脸朝地压在了身下。  
“乖乖的，不要动。”Jerome看不见他的动作，但听得见他拉开裤子拉链的声音，这让他一下子明白了哥哥的意图。  
“不，不要，求你了。”他紧紧地闭上眼睛，尝试着不让自己去注意抵在他穴口处的东西。当哥哥进来的时候，他痛得倒吸了一口冷气。  
“唔…不要……出…出去……”  
Jeremiah不禁想要发出一声叹息，太紧了，Jerome比其他的上起来更会让人产生快感，更可贵的是，他待在那个马戏团里竟然还是个雏。这让他不禁产生一种欺凌的感觉。  
“我还没有完全进去。”  
Jeremiah按住他弟弟的臀部，把自己完全挤进那个狭小的通道里，让红发男孩叫得更响。  
“啊～啊～你…你好大…我快被捅穿了……”眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下，滴落到地板上。Jeremiah可以感觉到他很愿意做，他分泌的液体从穴口处出来，流淌到大腿上，显得他更加诱人。  
Jeremiah换了个姿势，开始猛烈地撞击男孩的最深处，一处处探索他的敏感点，屋子里回响着淫荡的水声。  
“啊～不要……碰那里……”  
这句话引起了相反的结果，Jeremiah换了个姿势开始摩擦那个点，直到Jerome尖叫着射出来。他也没有坚持多久，在几次毫无节奏的摆动后，射在了弟弟的体内。  
“好玩吗？我亲爱的弟弟。”Jeremiah低头去吻他的脸。


End file.
